All Innocence
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Set during the episode of Walter's Suit… Just a conversation between my two favourite characters… Will/Helen hinted.


**Title:** All innocence

**Genre:** Humour

**Pairing:** Will/Helen (really you shouldn't be surprised this is who I'm writing about by now)…

**Description: **Set during the episode of Walter's Suit… Just a conversation between my two favourite characters… Will/Helen hinted.

..

She slumped forward in her seat rested her tired head in her hands and sighed deeply. There was a fair bit going on at the moment… What with an extremely geeky man stuck in a super-human suit, an unknown abnormal roaming the streets and Kate going AWOL every five minutes… Not that Kate realised Magnus was keeping tabs on her whereabouts of course. Just a precaution.

"Magnus," she peered through her fingers to see whether Will was just _'popping in'_ as he sometimes did when he saw her door open – or whether he actually wanted something. With the way he was striding across the room she realised he was here for a reason. She resisted the urge to sigh again.

"Yes Will…?" She tilted her chin up to look at him but he suddenly dropped into the seat across from her. He also seemed tired but he had that little twinkle in his eye that told her he had some kind of question for her. You think she would tire of him questioning her but she secretly quite liked her inquisitive young protégé and he just wouldn't be _Will_ if he didn't ask questions.

"I've been thinking about Walter,"

"Have you now?" She smiled; funnily enough he had been plaguing her mind too – more so than anything else going on.

"So…" He trailed off and tilted his head – in a rather adorable fashion actually. Not that she would ever tell him that! His masculinity would probably be injured. "If you could choose your own super-powers… What would they be?" He spoke in such a rush that she shook her head in confusion for a moment until the words sorted themselves out in her brain.

"Oh," she chuckled. "Oh Will… Only you would come all the way up to my office with a question like this." He raised an eye brow as she continued to chuckle.

"Well…" He prompted.

"Oh… I don't know. It _would_ be rather exciting to be able to fly…" Will raised both eye brows. He wasn't impressed. "Superior intellect…" She tried… He just raised his eye brows further so that they were in danger of disappearing beneath his fringe. "Uh… well what would _you_ choose William…? Since you seem so upset by my choices!" She tried not to be offended; he had asked her on the spot she hadn't exactly had a lot of time to think about it.

"Oh well same as you I suppose," Will shrugged. She scoffed at his answer and stood up to shoo him out of her office. This conversation _had_ the potential to be fun but it just got very boring. "Wait – wait…" He had a cheeky grin on his face. "I'd of course need x-ray vision…" He lifted his eyes to hers and then his eyes dropped slowly going down her body and she felt herself shiver.

"Will," she growled in warning.

"Sorry – sorry," he laughed and rose to his feet so their eyes were almost level – one of the advantages to wearing heels.

"I think teleporting would be useful." She mused aloud her thoughts returning to super-powers and forgetting Will's naughty behaviour for the moment.

"I think _telepathy_ – Oh!" Will cut himself off straightening in his excitement and his hands slamming down onto her table. "Telekinesis! Like Carrie." She was impressed. Both would be very helpful especially in their line of work…

"Much better than your x-ray vision idea Will, I'm impressed." She leaned forward to look him directly in the eyes but he leaned forward at the same time and they accidentally bumped noses. She ignored the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach.

"Oops," they said simultaneously, he chuckled and sat back in his chair. She suddenly had a brilliant idea albeit very evil…

"But…" she began innocently. "What if you didn't _need_ x-ray vision?" She fiddled with the top button of her blouse and blinked her dark lashes down at him. She saw him visibly gulp but to her surprise he didn't seem overly concerned! She hadn't planned on going through with it but a small smile tugged its way out of her lips and before she knew it the fiddling became an actual un-doing of a button and this time Will's mouth actually dropped – rather comically.

"Magnus…" His voice was husky and she shrugged sitting back into her seat.

"Just kidding," she told him and waved towards the door. He got up slowly and out of the corner of her eye she could see a hurt expression on his face. "Oh Will, you will survive." She smiled at him fully now and he gave her a smile in return.

"I wish I didn't need x-ray vision," he told her as he reached the door he held the handle and turned to look at her his eyes falling to the now open top of her blouse. "Though that telekinesis could come in handy… Clothes might just – poof – disappear!" She didn't smile for a moment because suddenly she could see him shirtless in her mind and his eyes on her blouse which in her vision was beginning to un-do itself seemingly of its own accord…

"Just food for thought," he told her, this time he had the innocent smile on his face. She scowled in his direction and shook her head once he had gone trying to shake the images he had brought into her mind. Bloody Will.

..

The End.

Authors Note: There may be a sequel to this – a potentially M rated sequel I believe. But it does not involve wearing the abnormal-super power-suit thing. I just can't see either of them being that irresponsible!


End file.
